Some Kind of Fairytale
by Jaiaelle
Summary: She had always wanted a fairytale. Terri POV on her relationship with Will.


_Author's Note: So I finally got around to writing a story about my favorite Glee 'ship. It's not that great (well, at least I'm not happy with the ending) but it's always interesting to get into the head of one of the lesser liked characters. Please read and review!_

**_Some Kind of Fairytale_**

Once upon a time, she had been a pristine princess and he her golden prince. Destiny had brought them together in a fairy tale, catching them both off guard as they were both so young when it had taken place.

She remembered the first time their eyes had met across a crowded cafeteria, the spark of interest immediately set off within her. The light in his eyes had led her to believe that something of the same had occurred in him. Both had waded through the people, intent on finding one another. And then they came to face and face and she knew she would never be the same.

"Hi," he said, holding out a hand. "I'm Will. I'm, uh, new here. And… You're not."

Stifling a giggle at his obvious awkwardness, she grasped his hand, alarmed at how such a simple touch could produce such feelings within her. Heart pounding and mouth dry, she said, "I'm Terri."

From that moment on, their relationship had been something special, something indefinable, something wonderful.

On their first date, he had bought them tickets to go see a community performance of "Oklahoma." It may not have been exactly what she had chosen but she was too enamored with him to make any sort of objection. On her front porch, after he had driven her home, they had gazed into each other's arms for several seconds before he spoke.

"You didn't have a good time, did you? I'm…just so terrible at all this. When I asked you out, I never thought that you'd say yes. And you did… And I panicked… I just… I'm sorry it was so lame." Hanging his head, he appeared to be done so Terri stepped forward, sliding her arms over his shoulders and clasping them at the base of his neck. Shocked, he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers.

"You're not terrible at anything Will. You're…amazing. I'm glad you asked me out. Why would you think I would say no?"

Shrugging, he glanced away. "You're a cheerleader. I'm the new kid, the Glee kid. Nothing extraordinary."

Frustrated, she moved one hand to turn his face back to her. "You're extraordinary to me." At the same time, they leaned in, pressing their lips together. The kiss progressed and Terri felt her heart stand still.

It was hard to break away but, when her father opened the door, a wary expression on his face, they had to.

"Goodnight Will."

Awestruck, his only reply was, "Night."

Their relationship hadn't been perfect but it had been pretty close. At least she had thought so at the time. She had loved holding his hand, stopping to kiss him in the hall, driving for hours but going nowhere on Friday nights. She had treasured every minute with him, knowing she was lucky to have the guy everyone wanted, blessed to have a boy who so clearly adored her.

It was at the Christmas dance when she had realized that it was more than just a high school romance. As they danced to the music in the faintly lit gymnasium, her body flush with his, his arms holding her tight, she had known.

One day, she was going to marry him and they would have their happily ever after. Sighing at the thought of their future life, she had buried her head in his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear.

Not sure she wanted to share with him her vision (at least, not yet), she mumbled that she was just so happy.

"I'm happy too, Terri." Pulling back, he stared into her eyes, his saying the words before his mouth could. "I…love you."

Heart bursting, she trembled a moment before gaining control of herself. "I love you too Will."

They had been sixteen then and had not imagined that their lives wouldn't be anything except easy but even fairy tale romances weren't without occasional complications.

Their first major fight, which had led to their one and only break up, had erupted over Will's choice of career.

In his second year of college, he had decided what he wanted to do for the rest of his life and Terri, who had opted not to attend college and chose, rather, to work part time at "Sheets and Things," was not pleased.

Taking her hands as they sat on the roof of his car, he had optimistically told her of his plans. "I'm going to be a teacher and inspire a new generation of young people!"

Her excitement quickly deflated. "A teacher? You're not serious."

Dropping her hand, he tilted his head and scrunched his face at her. "Yes, I'm serious Terri. I've been thinking about it a lot and there's nothing I'd rather do."

All her dreams crashed down around her. What princess married the lowly tutor? "But-but Will," she stammered, attempting to think of something, anything, that would convince him to change his mind. "Teachers make so little. Imagine if you got a job as…as an accountant or something even better. Something where you could make more money."

Sliding off the car, he stood with his back to her. When he finally turned to face her, she knew that her words had been of no use. "This is what I want to do Terri. You're either back me up…or…"

When he trailed off, she felt her heart breaking inside of her. "I can't support this decision Will. I want something else in life."

Several seconds passed by and it seemed he was about to capitulate. At long last, he headed to the car, opening the driver's side door. "I'll drive you home," he had told her flatly.

Biting her lips, she managed to keep her tears at bay. On the way home, neither talked, both ready to relent any minute but each too stubborn to be the first to speak. At her house, she opened the door then gave him one last longing look. The vulnerability in her eyes was almost too much for her to take. Not hesitating any longer, she had jumped out of the car, running to her house, trying to figure out how it had all ended without the happy ending it should've had.

Two months and an eternity later, Will had shown up on her doorstep, a bouquet flowers in his hand, appearing as hopeful as he could. Seeing him standing there had been awful, especially since she had started seeing someone new, someone who was older and on a career path that just might allow her to have the castle every princess should have. Yet being so close to the boy she had cried over for countless nights made her forget all those materialistic desires. Without considering the man sitting at the dining room table with her parents, she had thrown her arms around the only one who could ever be her prince, smothering him with kisses.

Over the next few years, their disagreements about what was important life often came up but never again did they let such petty discussions divide them as they had for those two months.

A warning in her head usually accompanied the topics thrown to the wayside, telling her that such differences would hurt them later in life but Terri loved Will too much to heed any advice from her logical side. She was living in her fairy tale and nothing but a happy ending would satisfy her.

On her twenty third birthday, he asked her to be his wife and, with glittering tears in her eyes, she had accepted the proposal, even though the ring wasn't as spectacular as it should be. When she mentioned the small size of the ring, Will had winced but Terri had been too focused on the ring to really pay attention.

The wedding was the best day of Terri's life, though only due to her parent's compensation (for Will would never have been able to pay for the kind of extravagancy she demanded). When they took to the dance floor, their first as Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Terri believed that their fairy tale would have it's happily ever after.

Yet marriage proved more difficult than anything they had previously been through as their disparities in personality became more pronounced.

Sometimes Terri believed the only reason Will stayed with her was because of the commitment he had made to her at the altar. But she stayed with him because, no matter how negative she might be about his career choice, she loved him and wanted the fairy tale she thought she deserved.

On their six year anniversary, Will came in late, citing Glee as the reason for his tardiness. Noticing the glasses and sparkling cider (champagne would've been the drink of choice but, with the little one forming inside of her, alcohol was out of the question) on the table, a question had formed in his eyes.

"You don't remember?" she had asked, heart breaking when it became clear that he did not. "It's our six year anniversary today Will."

Stunned, he closed his eyes, then opened them, an apology forming on his lips.

"No," she said, holding up a hand. "No need to say sorry. It's obvious that Glee is more important than your marriage. Then your wife and your future child. Maybe you should just move to the school, since I know you enjoy your time there better than here." When he didn't speak any type of rebuttal, she walked to the bedroom, throwing herself on the bed and fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

In a minute, he was there, rubbing her back and assuring her that he'd much rather be with her any time of the day. Kissing on her temple, he laid beside her, wrapping both arms around her middle.

Sniffing, Terri tried to recall the past but those memories were dissipating like mist on a sunny day. Desperately wishing they could go back to thse days, when the fairy tale seemed possible, Terri muffled a sigh.

When his arms tightened around her, she smiled, a little. Maybe it wasn't as wonderful as she had often imagined it would be but it was something.

And perhaps the child, developing in her womb even at the moment, would secure the long sought after happy ending.


End file.
